


【食物语GB】癖好

by Cat_49



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_49/pseuds/Cat_49
Summary: *futa攻女少主。每条故事里都是1v1，每条小故事都独立。不搞1vn。可能有后续。100红心之后会写其他人。
Kudos: 19





	【食物语GB】癖好

**Author's Note:**

> *futa攻女少主。  
> 每条故事里都是1v1，每条小故事都独立。  
> 不搞1vn。  
> 可能有后续。100红心之后会写其他人。

你&龙井虾仁

你喜欢闻龙井身上的茶香。  
这种喜欢和对阿墙身上香气的喜欢不一样。  
……是会产生性欲的喜欢。  
平时不敢明目张胆地闻，怕被居士打爆，所以只敢远远地偷偷闻，但尽管如此你也会心脏狂跳不止，难以自制。  
只有在床上的时候，把握了主动权的你才敢尽情的，随心所欲地闻。你喜欢在进入他时把头埋在他绷紧却依旧克制不住微微颤抖的脖颈间尽情吮吸。  
身高正好。

你&莲花血鸭

自从得到了莲花的默许，可以偶尔爬上对方的床后，你就开始毫不顾忌地表现出自己对莲花胸部的无比喜爱。  
按揉或者吮吸都是常规操作了，有的时候还会尝试乳夹。事后莲花可能会因此凶你好几天，但是你知道他没有真的生气，所以下次还敢。  
事实证明，他的胸部真的好到哭，是人间珍宝。  
因为肌肉而微微隆起，没有女性因为乳腺而导致的僵硬，捏起来甚至比你自己的还软还有弹性，乳头形状很好看，还是莲花的敏感点，每一次捏或者吮吸总会引起他的剧烈反应，你总是感叹动漫骗人，女孩子哪有那么棒呆的胸啊！  
但是你家莲花有。

你&屠苏酒

屠苏是绝美男人。  
你喜欢看他半露不露的样子，所以从来不会扒掉他身上所有的衣服。有的时候还会特地给他穿上几件，比如白手套。  
他超凶的，绝对会生气。但是好在他不忍心用毒，体力你又可以完胜屠苏，所以最后的结果往往是你赢，用他的发带绑住抗拒的两只手，然后开始耍流氓。  
后果不用说，一百遍五禽戏是常规惩罚。  
至今食魂们依旧不明白少主为什么天天一边哭一边做五禽戏。  
——少主到底又犯什么错了？？？

你&太白鸭

你喜欢白琊醉酒。  
脸红的模样好看，比平时更喜欢撩拨你，身上有酒香，易推倒，还任你发挥。平时都会被拒绝的姿势，就只能在白琊喝醉的时候干了。把他放倒在床上的时候，看着他迷蒙的包含水汽的眸子，再亲上去的时候——你深深感悟，你也醉了，你喝了一沾就醉的太白鸭。  
谁会不喜欢白琊醉酒的样子呢？  
没有人可以不喜欢。  
但是有资本为所欲为还不会事后丧命的，只有你这个空桑少主。

你&佛跳墙

平时总是说喜欢阿墙身上的香味，真到那个时候又不敢闻了。  
一旦闻到，你就会深深陷入我居然把从小把我养大亲人之一的阿墙给……这样的愧疚之中。但是阿墙的香气是无法避免的，所以你每一次和他上床时都会心情复杂。你明明知道自己与阿墙这般是无碍的，因为你们之间是没有血缘关系的。  
但是心理上还是有些羞赧。  
所以你喜欢蒙上他的眼睛。看不到他眼睛的时候，你感觉自己的内心会好受很多很多。这是心理上的催眠。  
他心思很细，早就发现了。  
所以他从不会阻止你蒙上他的眸子。

tbc


End file.
